


Rockyroad

by yeaka



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: On an early day, Axel and Roxas watch the sunset.





	Rockyroad

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fair warning that I just started 358/2 Days.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Kingdom Hearts or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It isn’t the same, eating ice cream alone. At least, not since Roxas came along. It isn’t that it’s bad, exactly—just _dull_ , like so many things in Axel’s life, if what he has can even be called that. The town’s sprawling homes and shops beneath him are a limited range of orange and browns, a few spots of red and green here and there, the sun-stained horizon washing yellow around all the edges. There’s probably beauty in it that’s wasted on a Nobody, but when he isn’t here _alone_ , everything looks a little brighter.

The ice cream, too, is tasteless, the salt-sweet flavour fading the second it hits his tongue. A second stick threatens to melt onto his glove, but he holds it back in the shade to prolong that as long as possible. It’s the least he can do. And eventually, he isn’t alone anymore: Roxas appears around the corner, walking with heavy steps that he’ll really have to learn how to lighten.

That’s a lesson for another day. On this one, Axel wordlessly holds out the stick, and Roxas comes to take it in much smaller hands. _All_ of Roxas is smaller, if no thinner, and he looks a little more fragile now in his fatigue. Whatever mission Saïx gave him, it can’t have been an easy one. At least, not for a new addition. Roxas face is so soft and lovely that _pain_ stands out so much on it. Vividly haggard, Roxas climbs down onto the rim.

His feet dangle down, his torso slumping forward, and his eyes disappear in the distance as his lips wrap around the ice cream. He bites into the white tip, heedless of the frigid temperature. Or maybe Axel really did let it melt too much. As Roxas licks it off his teeth and swallows, Axel asks, “What’s wrong?”

Roxas inclines his head, almost as though he’d forgotten Axel was there—or maybe he just doesn’t understand why Axel would ask. It seems like there’s a great many things Roxas doesn’t understand, but he’ll learn. Axel will make sure of it. With eyes bluer than the cream in his hands, Roxas mumbles, “The mission...?”

“A difficult one?” Axel asks.

Roxas grunts, “Larxene,” and that says it all. Axel snorts before he can stop himself. He knows it isn’t smart to badmouth other members, especially not in front of a new recruit whose loyalties aren’t set in stone, but Axel is somehow irrevocably sure that Roxas’ loyalty will fall to _him_. He lets himself chuckle sympathetically. It’s worth it, because Roxas dons a little smile. 

With the hand not cradling his dessert, Axel reaches around Roxas’ shoulders, giving him a one-armed hug and a little squeeze. He promises: “You’re doing great. You’re getting stronger every day. ...And developing a bit more of a personality, too.”

Roxas’ smile grows, but in a way that seems to embarrass him, because he looks away. Axel still sees the cute dimples in his cheeks and the slight flush to them. Roxas takes another chunk out of his treat, then mumbles, “Thanks.” After a quick glance to Axel’s face, Roxas adds, “For the ice cream.” But Axel gets the distinct feeling it’s for _everything._

Nodding, Axel turns back to the perpetually setting sun. Everything’s painted golden under it. As Axel basks in its warm glow, he wonders if it’s _really_ true that he has no heart—because he’s damn sure he feels _something_ : genuinely grateful now to have Roxas in his life.


End file.
